


Banged

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A quickie in the woods.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 9
Kudos: 439





	Banged

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He opens his mouth to let out a fluttering gasp, then quickly bites down on the inside to keep himself from _screaming_. Aragorn’s fingers dig deep into the tender flesh around his hips, pulling him back down, only to toss him up again—Legolas doesn’t even need to ride his ranger, because Aragorn’s strong hips do the fucking for him. Legolas just follows with that rhythmic beat. He runs his fingers across Aragorn’s broad chest as Aragorn drills up into him, bucking like a wild horse.

Legolas has never met a horse he couldn’t soothe. But he has no desire to tame this man—he likes his lover feral, _rough_ , unafraid to damage the prince of the Woodland Realm. Aragorn pounds into him like he’s some thick-skinned dwarf. It’s a far cry from the gentle way they used to _make love_ , when one would visit the other, and they’d have nice guest quarters and freshly laundered sheets to roll about in. Legolas thoroughly enjoyed those sessions. But he enjoys this too—the frantic, harried sex of two beings on the run. It’d be nice if they could relax enough to properly take off their clothes. He’d like to focus solely on Aragorn’s grunts and groans instead of whatever rustles in the woods around them. He knows Gimli is technically on watch and will hopefully spy any threat before they have to. Gimli must notice that they’re gone. Aragorn and Legolas will be back soon enough, and Legolas will have only the throbbing in his backside and the thin sweat clinging to it to remember this by. Then they’ll sneak out again when next they think they can get away with it. 

Aragorn grunts, “ _Close_ ,” and Legolas wants to say, _no, please_. He wants it to last. He wants to be full of Aragorn’s enormous cock for hours on end. He wants to writhe upon it, squeeze around it, come with it buried deep inside him, only to withdraw and reposition so that he can fill Aragorn up instead. But those days have passed. Now it’s just their trousers that are undone, Legolas’ tights rolled down his thighs, and the rest of Aragorn’s handsome figure is all shrouded in fabric. Legolas longs to rip it away. But Legolas also finds a subtle thrill in how risky this is. Maybe he’d just enjoy _any_ kind of sex with Aragorn, no matter the circumstances or danger. Aragorn reaches one hand up to cup his face. 

Legolas leans into it. Aragorn’s thumb traces his lips—Legolas presses a kiss against it. He understands the meaning. He tends to cry out when he reaches his end. He likes to groan his lover’s name. He’ll be quiet this time. Aragorn’s hand falls to his shaft, and Legolas’ breath cuts off as thick fingers close around it. Aragorn pumps his aching cock in time with the thrusts, _just_ the way that Legolas likes it, and Legolas never had any true chance of resisting. 

He comes with a whimper. He sees the bliss flitter across Aragorn’s perfect face, and soon enough, he’s following, driving everything up into Legolas’ trembling body. Legolas is proud to take it. He rides Aragorn right through it. Then it’s done, and Aragorn’s hips still. Legolas slumps atop him. The two of them remain there, peering into each other’s eyes. 

Aragorn dons a soft smile that says everything Legolas needs to know. He leans down to kiss it, and together, they return.


End file.
